I Submit
by kitmistress
Summary: Inuyasha lives in this Century, with his Dad, Carrier, and big Bro, and of course there has to be a heat period, a crazy Bro, and some comedy by Carrier. See how Inuyasha's heat period slowly drives everyone crazy! I do not own Inuyasha and make no money off it
1. Chapter 1

A/N It's creepy to start but it will get better it came from one of my dreams and I just had to write it. It will turn into my usual fluff, after the creep. Major family incest going on here, so be warned. I have no way to explain it. Neko if you wish to keep this between us I'm cool with that. Modern time period.

Three figures where lounging on a coach and other outside furniture perched on top of a three story building surrounded by a black metal rail over grown with vines. One slumped down on the coach with her legs held up behind her knees, still panting slightly, while one sat on a chair just watching the white cream dribble out of the girl stroking himself slowly, as the last figure slumped in the last chair panting slightly also admiring the girl.

"You can put your legs down Kagome." Inuyasha laughed breathlessly. He was still slightly breathless from the activity they had just engaged in.

"Ah but I like feeling your cum dripping out of me." Kagome almost purred.

"I wouldn't know how it feels." Inuyasha replied, brushing off her attempt to restart their previous activity, but blushing all the same.

"You never have let me cum inside you. Why is that?" The last figure finally spoke, stopping his strokes to look at Inuyasha.

"I don't know, never felt right. You don't let me cum in you either." Inuyasha rebuked. Kouga laughed and agreed, nodding his head. Just then Inuyasha saw a flame flickering in the window a few rooms over, in what he knew to be his father's suit.

"Shit." Inuyasha whispered under his breath before speaking up to his friend, "You guys have to leave, NOW! Kouga take Kagome and jump from the balcony." Inuyasha demanded in an almost panicked voice, not only was he breaking the number one rule but he really didn't want to be caught with his pants down.

"Dude its three stories!" Kouga complained, secretly questioning his friend's sanity.

"Dude you're a demon, you'll be fine now jump!" Inuyasha spoke in a whisper, with urgency heavily laced through. He quickly pulled up his jeans before racing out of the room, only to come face to face with his dad.

"Hey dad! How's it going? Your day been going well?" Inuyasha rushed to say hoping he didn't sound as panicked as he felt.

"What's with the torch?" Inuyasha continued barley stopping to take a breath, hoping he sounded somewhat calm. Instead of answering Inutaisho just grabbed his son's scruff, making Inuyasha instantly go limp in his father's hands. Dragging him back to the porch where Kagome was still sitting, thankfully, dressed on the couch, while Kouga paced in front of her. Inutaisho just flicked the torch onto the couch, coming to rest a few inches from Kagome, who jumped up as the heat touched her. Inuyasha would have screamed if his body would have been under his own control.

Before either Kouga or Kagome could truly do anything Inutaisho slammed the door and dragged his unresisting pup to the closest room; which happen to be a bathroom, where he thrust Inuyasha forward and slammed the door behind them both quickly locking the door.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? You could kill my friends! Are you that messed up in the head?" Inuyasha yelled now that he had his body back under control.

"I have told you hundreds times before; you are not allowed to have friends over. Especially fuck buddies." Inutaisho said coldly.

"You never said anything about fuck buddies." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath hoping his father's super sensitive hearing didn't pick it up. Too bad that was a useless hope.

"I shouldn't have to. You're a pup, you shouldn't be having sex; especially with _two_ others. Have you ever been entered Inuyasha?" Inutaisho asked. Inuyasha could almost see the ice dripping from his father's voice.

"I've never had sex dad." They both knew it was a lie as soon as it came out.

"Don't lie to me Inuyasha! Have you been entered?"

"What if I have been? What are you going to do? Disown me?" Inuyasha asked stubbornly, he needed to get out of this bathroom and check on his friends, who could be dying if Kouga hadn't already jumped. Inuyasha tried to push past his dad only to be pushed backwards to fall on to the toilet seat.

"You will be grounded, I will talk to your school and have you kicked off the soccer team and you will have all your 'play things' taken out of your room and from around the house. I would never disown you, but your mouth will be getting you into more trouble if you don't answer me with the truth. Now answer me Inuyasha; have you been mounted?" Inutaisho growled, his pup was at that age, always questioning him; always acting against his wishes and always had an attitude larger than a mountain. He was almost glad he had gone through this already with Sesshomaru and knew how to deal with it.

"NO ok? I have never been mounted! Does it matter anyways? God, now let me out of here! You're killing my friends! And what about us? The house is burning down and your worried about if I'm going to dye a virgin or not!" Inuyasha started to panic, he wasn't worried about his dad calling him on him being mounted it after all was the truth all he'd done was suck Kouga off and Kouga had sucked him. No the thing he was worried for was his friends, he needed to save them from his psyhco father.

"We will not be burning any time soon. My youkai is easily keeping the fire away from us. And do they teach you anything at the school or should I find another youkai school for you to attend? Personally I would be thrilled if you were to dye a virgin but if you are paying attention in class then you know why that will not be." Little did Inuyasha know that Inutaisho had already used his youkai power to extenuate the flame, but not before he had made sure the two were truly terrified. He had of course allowed a path to open allowing the two fiends out through the door instead of forcing them to jump from the balcony. He knew the wolf was youkai and could easily make it but he was still young he would probably end up hurting himself and the human girl, and no way was Inutaisho giving his son more reasons to be pissed off at him.

"Fine let the house burn down!" Inuyasha huffed sitting down on the tubs edge and turning on the flat screen they had in the tub. He heard his father growl but ignored it, until Inutaisho grabbed the remote and turned off the TV.

"Inuyasha, I no longer wish to deal with your attitude. Go do your homework." Inutaisho gripped Inuyasha's scruff, once again dragging his pup, off the tub before letting him go and shoving him closer to the door.

"You're an asshole. No wonder Sesshomaru left." Inuyasha stated staring straight at his father, before he turned and ran to the balcony to see if his friend's body were still there or if they had been turned to ash. He knew it was a low blow to bring his brother into their fight but he was mad and worried for his friends, and he was not above using low blows to get away from his dad. Inutaisho growled, the pup needed to learn a hard lesson in respecting authority. Marching after Inuyasha Inutaisho planned to teach him that lesson, so he would never forget it, while he taught him about their customs.

"Last time I checked this is not your room, Inuyasha. Unless you wish to move your room out here, I suggest you go to your room Inuyasha. I want your homework done in an hour, and I will be checking it so don't even try lying to me again." Inutaisho threatened, turning Inuyasha around and forcing him toward his room. Inutaisho could still smell the two, their sent leading down the stairs but with the curtains that were still smoking, he doubted Inuyasha could smell anything else, but he could smell them and the sex they had, had. Inuyasha huffed again before stalking off to his room, secretly attempting to smell for his friends but finding nothing.

As soon as Inuyasha was out of the room Inutaisho feel onto the sofa, exhaling harshly. He loved his pup but he just couldn't stand his attitude any more. He also hated the fact that Inuyasha had already been mounted; it was just breaking so many traditions. But he was also worried if the wolf had released in Inuyasha. He couldn't bring himself to ask, in fear of the answer, since if it was yes it would explain the mood swings his son was having as he would be most likely pregnant. There was no way he would allow his pup to give birth; he was only in grade 11 for heaven's sake! Not to mention it was against Inu laws. Sighing Inutaisho decided to get his mind off maters first he would call his mate so he could vent about his day, and possibly set some sort of date for the two of them, he needed some time away from parenting. But as soon as he was done talking he would finish burning the couch, it stunk of that female humans sex pheromones.

In Inuyasha's room, he laid on his stomach texting his friends as reassurance. Both Kouga and Kagome had texted him back saying they were safe but Kagome refused to see him again when his father was obviously not mentally stable. Inuyasha had shrugged, not like it mattered; he could get a new girl easily enough. Kouga on the other hand was upset at not being able to finish what they had so happily started.

**K:I didn't get to enter you this time! I want to feel your hot mouth **

I:I know but he's crazy! You think you would leave with your dick still on?

**K:Yeah how'd your house not burn to the ground? And no he would probably burn it off**

I:He was doing something with his youkai…so messed up. Now im horny from thinking about your dick its some nice meat!

**K; Now im horny. What you wearing?**

I: Nothing I stripped

**K;Is your huge hot wonderful cock hard?**

I:Nope limp as a blanket but still horny

**K:Lol dude that sucks,**

**K:I would love to be sucking you**

I:Now im hard

**K:lol me 2**

**K:care for some phone sex?**

I:Nah I have to finish hw.

**K:Kk ttyl**

**I:**Byes

Now that Inuyasha was hard he could see no other option then to cater to his instincts and take care of it. Doing a quick check at his door to make sure it was locked Inuyasha then wrapped his hand around his meat and started to pump. It felt good but not like being in Kouga, his tight hot mouth sucking him and making him moan. Inuyasha pumped faster, thinking about how Kouga's face would contort with ever thrust, especially when Inuyasha thrust forward unexpectedly hitting the back of his throat. Inuyasha was so into his own little world he didn't notice his door being unlocked or Inutaisho walking in.

"That is not doing your homework." Inuyasha jumped griping his cock harder, enough so it caused him to yelp.

"You're disobeying me and you aren't even doing it right. Come Inuyasha can you not even bring yourself to completion?" without saying anything he walked over and scooped Inuyasha up so he could sit behind his son holding him close. Inutaisho wrapped his own hand around his sons cock and started stroking. _This is how it was supposed to be, _Inutaisho thought to himself.

"What do you think you're…ah… doing? Ahhhh." Inuyasha moaned as his father's free hand slid down his thigh before moving till he could cup Inuyasha's balls. Once that happened Inuyasha couldn't help but moan, no one had touched his balls before, it was just something he never thought to do and having Kouga or Kagome touch his balls just made him uncomfortable. But Inutaisho wasn't stopping there. Once his pup was moaning his dropped his hand lower to play with the pink puckered hole, while his wrist still had Inuyasha's balls resting on so every movement teased his pups testicles.

"Shh pup, everything's fine. Just relax." Inutaisho whispered into Inuyasha's perked ears, he always was amazed at Inuyasha's koinu ears, he had never known another full blooded inu youkai to have those little puppy ears.

Inuyasha couldn't help but moan. His cock was being played with and his balls too, and even his hole, and to top it all off he had hot air gently blowing over his ears. He had never been played with, with all his most sensitive parts being played with together- at the same time! It felt too good and he was so close to his completion.

"Dad I'm close. Please more, need more, so hot." Inuyasha panted, it felt so hot lying against his dad's chest while his dad's arms encircled him his hands playing him like an instrument. He couldn't help it, pleasure was pleasure. Inutaisho smiled at his son, he pushed his finger in farther hitting Inuyasha's prostate, (for one who was not a virgin Inuyasha was surprisingly tight), causing Inuyasha to jump and cum. It pleased him to no end knowing that he had just brought his little boy to completion, he could feel his youkai preen at knowing the tradition was slowly being kept and Inuyasha's mistakes being corrected.

"Good boy. Inuyasha you're such a good boy. You make me so happy when you're doing as you should. My Beautiful baby boy." Inutaisho said, slowly petting Inuyasha's thigh. He was still pissed that he was not the one to take Inuyasha's virginity (or so he thought) but he could always make Inuyasha go through it again, and he fully planned on doing so.

Inuyasha panted, he couldn't believe that his father had just helped him cum, in one of the best orgasms of his life. It may not have been the hardest but he sure felt better now than he had any other time. He didn't want to come down from the high he was on right now, but sadly he was coming down and the thought that his _father_ had just stroked him off was becoming less and less appealing.

"You asshole! What the fuck do you think you're doing!? I'm your fucking son!" Inuyasha shakily pushed himself off his father's lap, grabbing at his discarded clothes in an attempt to cover himself. He was still somewhat on his orgasmic high but he could still be pissed at his dad for doing something so…so inappropriate to him.

"Inuyasha," Not liking were this was going Inuyasha interrupted. He knew that voice, it was one that would mean he got coursed to agree with his Inutaisho.

"No, you don't get it you fucking moron! I'm your SON! You gave me life are you that desperate? You know what I don't want to know just get the fuck out of my room, you fucking perv!" Inuyasha yelled his voice getting louder as he went on. Levelling himself off the bed Inutaisho walked over to Inuyasha: who was now standing across the room with his pants still hanging in front of him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"If that's what you want, but know we did nothing wrong. Now do your homework, I don't want phone calls from your school telling me you're failing." Inutaisho gave Inuyasha a warning glare before leaving the room, now he really needed his mate.

Inuyasha had been attempting to do his homework for the last two hours, yelling at his dad to get out every time he came into his room,(which felt like every ten minutes in Inuyasha's mind) but still he had gotten nowhere.

"Alright I give! You win homework you win." Inuyasha grumbled to his books before pushing them off the bed. He really didn't care if they got destroyed, he personally wanted to burn them.

Not caring about his books, Inuyasha picked up his cell phone and dialled a formillur number. The phone rang only a few times before a deep voice answered.

"Hello Inuyasha. What's wrong now?"

"Why do you think some things wrong every time I call? You're becoming just like dad Sesshomaru." Inuyasha play growled. He really didn't want to think about their dad at the moment.

"Yes well he did raise me. It is inevitable that I have some of the same traits he has. Now tell me what's bugging you. I'm working right now and need to focus." Sesshomaru sounded irritable; Inuyasha could have sworn he heard ice hitting the phone.

"Well if you're that busy then I won't call!" Inuyasha fumed ready to hang up the phone when he heard Sesshomaru calling out to him.

"Wait, Yasha come on, tell me what is getting your panties in a twist." Sesshomaru laughed trying to ease his temperamental brother, even if he had work to do, family always came first.

"You're an asshole."

"Yes just like dad, or so I hear. Now what is your problem?"

"Dad's a psychotic asshole. He tried to burn my friends! Just walked out with an old style torch I mean a stick wrapped in rope and lite and trough it down like 'yeah it's normal to burn people'. He's lost his mind!" Inuyasha ranted, leaving out the part about his dad and him stroking off and his having sex with these friends.

"Well you are not supposed to bring people over. It was always that way and you know how father is about his rules." Sesshomaru supplied unhelpfully.

"I don't get it. I'm the only guy, scratch that the only one in grade 11 who doesn't get people over. I mean it's messed up. And you're supposed to agree with me, I'm your brother!"

"Yes but he's my son; father's rule over brother's. Now give me your phone Inuyasha. I told you to do homework and again you disobey me. Now you're grounded for a month, and give me the phone." Inutaisho demanded holding his hand out to his youngest son. Inuyasha grumbled something inaudible before handing over the phone.

"Hello Sesshomaru. You do realise you haven't called in some time don't you?" Inutaisho asked.

"Yes father I know, but I have been busy; speaking of which I must be going." Inuyasha could just hear Sesshomaru through the phone.

"First off, don't lie to me, I have enough of that coming from my youngest. Secondly I can still ground you pup. Thirdly I want you to come over and babysit Inuyasha after school, starting tomorrow."

"What!? You're joking, right? I don't need to be baby sat." Inuyasha yelled, getting up to recapture his phone, he needed to end this conversation before his father told Sesshomaru to diaper him as well. Inutaisho just grabbed Inuyasha around the waist and held him hoisted over his own hip with Inuyasha facing Inutaisho's back, leaving Inuyasha kicking out at nothing and punching Inutaisho's butt.

"Inuyasha has a point he is in his fourth year of grade eleven, he's old enough to take care of himself." Again Inuyasha heard through the phone. (A/N: youkai grades each have 5 years to them meaning Inuyasha is a year away from completing his grade 11 'year')

"Yes he's old enough but he doesn't. He copies work from other students, ignores our customs and hasn't learnt how to follow instructions or do homework. Until he does learn I will be treating him as if he was in his second year of grade one." Inutaisho growled, before turning to Inuyasha.

"Do you learn anything at this school or should I transfer you to Sesshomaru's old school?" Inuyasha just kicked out again growling at his dad. There was no way he was going to Sesshomaru's old prep school. The place was way too stiff for his tastes, plus Kouga wasn't there.

"Sesshomaru, call and I will see you tomorrow, here watching Inuyasha. Oh and take the weekend off, you'll be watching him during the day at the pent house. Good night Sesshomaru, go call." Hanging up the phone Inutaisho tossed Inuyasha back on to his bed, before he straddled his son pinning him to the bed. Growling coming from deep within his chest, which only stopped when Inuyasha's ears fell against his head and a low whimpering told Inutaisho he had summited.

"As I've said pup, you're grounded for a month, and if I ever catch you having sex again I will ground you to the pent house for the rest of your life, leaving you only the essentials there. Understand pup?" (A/N2: They have two houses one which they live in during the week, cause it closer to Inuyasha's school and then the pent house, there-get-away-from-it-all place)

"No, I still don't get why you're so mad at me! I didn't do anything wrong!" Inutaisho growled again. Pushing up and away from his son, _dose the boy learn nothing?!_

"If you do not know then so be it. If this continues I will transfer you to Sesshomaru's school then at least I know you're learning something." Inutaisho growled out, slamming the door closed behind him. Inuyasha could hear his door being locked from the outside, sagged back into his bed.

The next morning Inutaisho unlocked Inuyasha's door and woke him up, but didn't speak to him after that. Inuyasha didn't really mind he was pissed off anyways. The old man had no right in getting mad at him. Maybe he was going through a midlife crises, Inuyasha really didn't care. His morning routine took half the time as normal as he wanted to get away from his dad as soon as possible, and it worked, Inuyasha was so early to school that he had to stand for the national anthem (which he didn't have to do for the last 3 years as all of grade 11 he had a spare first period).

Once class had started and Inuyasha was free to roam the halls without students getting in his way, Inuyasha headed for the health teachers rooms. He wanted to know what customs his dad was talking about and why he had stroked him off, was it normal? He had felt so relaxed and natural, and his father's praise had sounded so good in his ear. Just thinking about it made him hard again. When Inuyasha got to his health room he saw his soccer coach sitting at the desk, with an empty classroom in front of him. Inuyasha smiled it was the perfect time to have a nice private talk.

"Hey coach!" Inuyasha called, surprisingly scaring his teacher. Mr. Marcus jumped quickly turning to Inuyasha. He couldn't help but laugh a little while apologizing. The rabbit youkai was never caught off guard so for Inuyasha to catch him made Inuyasha laugh.

"Hello Inuyasha, what can I do for you?" Mr. Marcus asked politely, his hand relaxing from his chest (where it had flown to when he got scared).

"I was just wondering if I could borrow a text book. Make sure I didn't miss anything." Inuyasha hoped his lie would get him a text book. That's when he noticed the small writing in the corner of the bored proclaiming the test in two days.

"This way I can pass the test for sure."

"Oh well that's thinking ahead. Just go grab one from the self and tell me the number." Inuyasha smiled and happily went to the shelf, now he could find out what the hell his father was talking about.

"Ah, Mr. Inutaisho, nice to see you here." Mr. Marcus said, Inuyasha whipped around and saw his father leaning on the door frame, staring straight at him. Inuyasha gulped he had the undetectable feeling that he was in a heap load of trouble.

"Hello Mr. Marcus, I was just stopping by to discuss Inuyasha." Looking pointedly at Inuyasha, Inutaisho continued, "It has come to my attention that my boy has been cheating all year. As he is next in line for the business I cannot accept this. So I want him off the team, this way he will study more as he won't have anything else to distract him. And I want him kept away from Kouga, as has already been discussed with the principle." This request would have been odd in any ningen school, but at a youkai school it was average as some parents didn't want certain little demons to be near their betrothed children, in fear of them going off with the new demon instead of going to their betrothed.

"If that is what you want. It's just a little disappointing as we have a tournament coming up. We will be missing our best goalie." Mr. Marcus accepted. Inuyasha, shocked, brought over the book he had grabbed (just cause his dad was trying to destroy his life didn't mean he didn't need to figure out what/why this was going on. Mr. Marcus signed him out and Inutaisho and Mr. Marcus talked some more before Inutaisho decided he had to go.

Following him out of the class Inuyasha has time to get over his shock and 1) his dad finding out that he used Kouga to get all his notes from, and 2) that his dad had just got him kicked off the soccer team and his coach didn't even try to defend him and 3) he had just ordered the school to keep Kouga away from him and Inuyasha knew they would keep to it and keep him away.

"You're ruining my life!" Inuyasha screamed as soon as they were in the hallway. Inutaisho calmly turned around and grabbed Inuyasha's shoulders.

"You will understand one day I promise. As for right now, yes I am and you will just have to deal with that. Now Sesshomaru will be picking you up after school, I love you and try to enjoy the rest of your day." Inutaisho kissed Inuyasha on the forehead before turning and walking away before Inuyasha could even swat at him for the kiss.

"How am I supposed to when you just banned me from my best friend?" Inuyasha grumbled to himself.

Inuyasha's day sucked. He had secluded himself all day thanks to his dad. He had tried to talk to Kouga only to have the foods teacher come and scold them before dragging Kouga away. Inuyasha had spent the rest of his day ignoring his teachers and texting Kouga. Except Kouga's reply each time would be 'stop texting and pay attention'. Inuyasha seriously didn't think Kouga was sending these texts.

When Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru he stomped over before climbing into the car and slamming the door short.

"And the door did what to you?" Sesshomaru asked morning his poor door.

"_It_ did nothing, but _Dad_ the asshole got me kicked off the team, banded from hanging with Kouga and I found is courting me and is the one who's supposed to pop my cherry. Yeah that's not going to happen!" Inuyasha huffed throwing his bag into the back seat hard enough to jerk the seat. Even if it wasn't that far of a distance (there really wasn't a back seat just a bench that one person would have to lay on to fit in the 'back').

"Inuyasha it's a very normal thing. Dad took mine and Father will take yours. It's completely normal. To top that off you are to run a business when you're older and cheating in school will get you no were, you need to learn to do things on your own, and if that means taking away your number one source of cheating material then father will do it. Even if that means banning you from one of your friends." Sesshomaru explained while he drove away, heading for the pent house.

"Can you take me to the down town house and not the pent house?" Inuyasha tentivly asked.

"No Father, wants you at the pent house for the weekend just like always. And I'm not about to disobey Father."

Inuyasha slouched down in his seat crossing his arms over his chest and refused to talk to Sesshomaru for the rest of the drive. When they finally reached home Inuyasha grabbed his bag and again slammed his door shut again. Sesshomaru walked around to see his door had an Inuyasha sized hand print dented into the side of it. He will be making Father pay to get that removed. Sighing he walked over to the door where Inuyasha was waiting for him. It only took a few minutes to get to their house, but instead of storming off to his room like Inuyasha intended on doing he was grabbed by Sesshomaru.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Father has asked me to babysit you so I will." Grabbing a rope Inuyasha had not seen laying on the coffee table he tied Inuyasha's hands together before tying them to the coffee table.

"This isn't babysitting this is being a freak!" Sesshomaru ignored Inuyasha, just grabbing Inuyasha's backpack and going through it till he found the correct books for Inuyasha's homework. Placing a pencil in Inuyasha's hand and the books under them he told Inuyasha to do his work before heading off to the kitchen.

Inuyasha swore a few times before tossing the pencil and flipping the books off the table, sadly due to the little range of motion he had the books and pencil only landed on the other side of the table instead of across the room. Inuyasha pouted till his father walked through the door and the whole time Sesshomaru never came back.

Inutaisho walked into his front room to see Inuyasha head down, most likely sleeping, tied to the coffee table with his books scattered on the floor. Sesshomaru walked out of the kitchen, nodding to his father.

"How is Dad, Father?" Sesshomaru asked, handing him a cool glass of lemonade.

"Much calmer now. You really need to call your dad more Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru sighed, but agreed none the less.

"Wait a second. You have _two_ dads? What the hell?" Inuyasha's groggy voice cut through their conversation.

"Yes I have Father: Inutaisho, and Dad: Jiyuu. Dad was the one to give birth to me." Sesshomaru explained calmly, almost as if he had explained it hundreds of times before. Inuyasha just sputtered not knowing what to say.

"Yes, Inuyasha in case you are wondering Sesshomaru's dad is also your uncle, my brother. But this is not the topic I wish to discuss right now. First off I must say thank you Sesshomaru for watching your brother. Secondly; Inuyasha why is your homework not done?"

"I didn't want to do it, it's boring." Without a second thought Inuyasha was pushed up onto the tables, his hands still bound and digging into his stomach before his pants were pulled down along with his underwear and Inutaisho spanked hard.

"Father I do believe that hitting his sit spots would drive the point further into his mind." Sesshomaru suggested over the smack of skin on skin.

"I must say your right Sesshomaru." With that said Inutaisho switched from hitting the middle of Inuyasha's bottom to hitting the underside of Inuyasha's bottom, much to his displeasure.

Inuyasha would not cry! He hated his father in this moment. He had just made Inuyasha experience the worst day of his life and now to top it off he was going to spank him over something as trivial as homework, it made Inuyasha's insides hot with rage. Or was it arousal, because as much as his head hated it Inuyasha's penis was slowly becoming harder with each smack.

He didn't want to be turned on by the spanking, he didn't want to be turned on by his father at all, but it was happening. From the text book he had read at school, between texting Kouga and getting yelled at for texting Kouga, he had found that it was common for the young to be taught sexual ways by the parents and often in the middle the younger would fall for the older and they would mate, keeping the blood line pure. Inuyasha didn't want it, but it seemed that it was happening against his wills.

An extremely hard smack shock Inuyasha from his thoughts and back to reality were his ass was burning and Inutaisho was pushing him back down to rest on his sore butt which made Inuyasha gasp.

"It would be easier on you if you just did as I asked," Inutaisho sighed.

"Is that why I'm tied to the coffee table? To teach me?" Inuyasha gruffly said.

"You eventually won't need the rope. Eventually you will learn to come home and do your homework at the table. At this point you will no longer need a rope. Until then you will be tied down every day to that table with your homework set in front of you. Now do your homework." Sesshomaru placed his books back in front of Inuyasha, before following Inutaisho into the kitchen.

"Thank you for picking him up Sesshomaru." Inutaisho said as he dragged pots and pans out of the cupboard.

"But?" Sesshomaru could easily hear the 'but' in his father's tone.

"He shouldn't have been sleeping, you were supposed to make sure he was doing his homework, and learning about our mating ways. What were you doing?" Inutaisho asked, his voice giving away his displeasure.

"I was doing my own work for the company. Thinking back I could have done my work out with him, I also made a fresh thing of lemonade, which you just downed." Sesshomaru smirked pointing to the empty glass.

"Yes, I haven't had some well-made lemonade in a while, did you get the recipe from Jiyuu?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru just smirked watching his father going around the kitchen slowly starting to sweat while making dinner.

"You used _that_ recipe?" Inutaisho growled wiping some of the seat from his forehead. Jiyuu used to make a lemonade that could easily keep him hard for days, and apparently he had now passed the recipe on to his son.

"And why did he give you this recipe?" Apparently he would have to have another conversation with his mate.

"He thought it would help you with Inuyasha. Plus he wanted to, and I quote 'have a weekend to enjoy'." With that Sesshomaru walked out of the kitchen leaving his father to deal with an irate mate and a ragging hard on. To his surprise Inuyasha was actually doing his homework.

"Decided to comply with Father's wishes have you?" Inuyasha jumped slightly as Sesshomaru walked in, he hadn't heard him over the crashing pots in the kitchen.

"It's better than getting my ass beat." Sesshomaru could easily hear the whine in his brother's voice. He knew how much one of his father's spankings could hurt. He sat down on the couch behind Inuyasha cradling his brother's head into his lap, slowly stroking his fingers through the silver tresses.

"I know it hurts but if you would just submit to him it would be easier on you both physically and mentally, not to mention I'm sure he would let you and Kouga hang out at school again."

"Not happening I rather have my ass beat everyday then submit to that jackass. Why couldn't I have been your child, you would never do this shit to me. Can you at least untie me? I'm doing my homework!" Sesshomaru signed continuing to pet his brother.

"No I can't. Not until Father says so, if I do it before he might spank us both and I'm not willing to have my butt thwacked like a puppy when I'm old enough to have my own pup." Inuyasha whined letting his head fall to relax on his brother's knees. Sesshomaru pet him until Inutaisho came out announcing dinner.

"Inuyasha you are supposed to be doing homework, not getting pet." A pointed glare was directed at Sesshomaru on the last word, which instantly made him pull his hands from Inuyasha's long hair and gently pushed his brother till he was sitting up. Inuyasha grumbled miserably at having to sit back onto his sore butt instead of his hip. Not to mention sitting back allowed the blood to flow back into his hands which had been stretched to reach his brother, now they tingled uncomfortably.

"Fuck you old man, I'll do it when I want." The last word was gasped as Inutaisho once again forced Inuyasha onto the table his tingling hands once again trapped underneath his stomach, while his butt received five more hard smacks.

"Language Inuyasha." Inutaisho said surprisingly calm, as Sesshomaru could clearly see he was still hard as a rock, not to mention he hated swearing, it always got him fired up. But now he calmly swiped at the robes effectively slicing them freeing Inuyasha before turning and walking into the kitchen.

Inuyasha finally allowed the whine to come out as soon as his dad left, his butt hurt and he wanted to be strong about it but his dad made it hard, 'cause he hit hard. Sesshomaru hearing the quite whine gently pet his hair once before righting his brother.

"Inuyasha, right now I would suggest doing as he says. He becomes rather irritable when he is unsatisfied." Sesshomaru attempted to give his little bit of helpful information, but he felt guilty (just the slightest bit) as it was he who had given their father the lemonade that made him unsatisfied. Inuyasha grunted in neither agreement or disagreement, but leaned into Sesshomaru as they walked into the kitchen. Seeing the hard wood chairs made Inuyasha whine again, getting another soothing pet from Sesshomaru.

"Pup if you promise to be good I'll allow you to have a pillow to sit on." Inutaisho said, he was willing to try to help his pup but if he didn't want it then Inutaisho wasn't going to argue. Instead of accepting the help Inuyasha stormed to his seat and practically flung himself down on the chair, which he instantly regretted. Pain raced up Inuyasha's spin but he ignored it, hoping his father also would ignore it.

He may have ignored it but he did see it. Inutaisho shook his head at his pups antics. Apparently it wasn't that he was going to be bad, it was that he was going to be stubborn. Fine of his pup wanted to sit on a sore ass then Inutaisho wasn't going to say a thing.

"Fine, enjoy your dinner boys." Inutaisho started piling stuff on his plate, before passing the dish over to his eldest son, who then passed it to the youngest of the group. Just as Inuyasha was putting down the mashed potatoes there was a knock on the front door.

Being in the high security building they were it was curious that someone would be at the door without one of the guards at the front desk calling up first. Taking a tentive sniff Inutaisho smiled slightly all worry easing from his body instantly.

"Inuyasha go open the door please." Before Inuyasha could even glare properly the door opened and shut and it only took a few moments for Jiyuu to come into the dining room.

"Good evening everyone. Before you say anything I think Sesshomaru you added a little too much to that lemon aid." Jiyuu happily babbled, as he walked to the head of the table to lean over and nuzzle Inutaisho's neck. When Inutaisho hummed in satisfaction did Jiyuu walk around to Sesshomaru and hug him before going to Inuyasha and giving him a hug and a kiss on those furry ears.

"How hard did you hit the boy Tash? He reeks of pain." Jiyuu brought the chair closest to his backside over till it touched Inuyasha's chair. Keeping an arm wrapped around Inuyasha Jiyuu sat down and started to eat off Inuyasha's plate.

"Don't baby the boy Jiyuu, he got what he needed to get." Inutaisho almost growled, his mate was always the soft one when it came to pups, but this time he wasn't going to let him brush this off.

"Sure he did. Want to sit on my lap pup?" Jiyuu asked sweetly pulling Inuyasha into his lap a little more. Instantly Inuyasha fought him, pulling away before all but running to his room were all three youkai could hear the door being locked.

Inutaisho just sighed. Sometimes he really wanted to punch his mate.

"Oh you're just frustrated 'cause your horny. Sesshomaru can you give your daddy and I some time please?" Sesshomaru who knew what his parents were like, quickly nodded and went to his room in the apartment.

"You don't understand, the boys been mounted and not by me! He cheats in his classes; he may have impregnated a girl, while he was being mounted by that wolf! I had to burn the couch because their smell lingered on it! To top it off, instead of my eldest taking care of my youngest he's off making special lemonade why else would you give him the recipe if not for he's got someone? And this is all happening while your off in Texas for a meeting and Inuyasha is coming into his first heat!" Inutaisho ranted as he passed, having gotten up in the middle of it.

"Well aren't you just the poster boy for frustration. Want to go beat some of it off?" Jiyuu suggested, before throwing his hands up in the I-surrender-you-win-don't-hurt-me signal.

"Can you be serious for a moment? I know you're younger and everything but I know you can be."

"Sorry. I know your alpha is going insane that your puppy was mounted but you need to calm down. Your pups ass is now on fire, I have no doubt that you burst some blood vessels. And do you remember how uncomfortable Sesshomaru was with the idea? Well Inuyasha doesn't even know the idea, give him time, and if that doesn't work when his heat kicks in, that will make him accept the idea almost instantly. Since you have banded him from the wolf, and the human won't talk to him anymore."

"You really shouldn't act the idiot." Inutaisho growled as he flopped down into his chair. A chuckle was his only warning before Jiyuu settled on his lap. Opening his eyes he saw the face which was almost identical to his own, only the double stripes were smooth and only a shade lighter, a cresant moon adorned his forehead and one eye was covered by the silky high volume hair. Brushing that silky hair away he looked into those molten gold eyes.

"It makes them trust me. How else do you think I knew everything that's going on here? Inuyasha calls when he feels like he can't turn to you." Jiyuu said leaning into his mates chest, oh how he had missed this warmth.

"What do you mean? He knows he can trust me! I would never do anything to my pup!"

"You scared him by throwing a torch at his friend's, you banded him from seeing his friends, kicked him off the soccer team and just tanned his hide, oh and tied him to the coffee table. Yeah that's doing nothing."

"The boy needs to learn!"

"How about this, we go relieve you, than you go and talk to the boy?" Jiyuu said as he ground into Inutaisho's rock hard member, it had to be painful at this point.

"And why aren't you tagging along for the talk?"

"I'm not Inuyasha's mother. But you're his father." Inutaisho growled but scooped up his mate (who was almost two feet shorter and about a hundred pounds lighter) and marched to their bedroom.

While Inutaisho and Jiyuu purposely got hot, Inuyasha was getting hot, for unknown reasons.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why is it so hot!?" Inuyasha cried to his quite room. Inuyasha stripped off his boxers, his only remaining clothes, before once again flopping onto his bed.

He had thought it was his anger that had made him so hot, and after all of three minutes of trying to calm down he gave up. Maybe it was just his room? So Inuyasha threw open all the windows in his room allowing the nice spring breeze into the room. When, still, he couldn't cool down Inuyasha gave up and stripped. Even completely naked Inuyasha was still burning up, sighing Inuyasha gave up and just laid on his bed.

Outside Inuyasha's door stood Inutaisho and Jiyuu.

"Well it's started."

"It's only the first wave, it will be over in a few more minutes." True enough, after about ten minutes of standing outside Inuyasha's door the pheromones pouring through it slowed and wavered off, when the smell had almost completely dissipated did both Jiyuu and Inutaisho walk in.

Inuyasha lay panting in his bathtub, having tried to take an ice bath in hopes of cooling himself off. His chest shook with the effort to draw in any breath. If anything the ice bath had made him feel hotter, while taking away his breath. Finally it had taken away the heat but was instantly replaced by biting cold which was almost worst then the heat in Inuyasha's opinion. Pulling himself up to the ledge of the tub Inuyasha swung his legs over the edge.

"Stupid high edge tub." Inuyasha half crumbled half panted. Grumbling he pushed himself off the edge only to crumple to the ground in a heap of wet white hair.

"Screw it!" Closing his eyes Inuyasha was completely ready to fall asleep right there on the floor, but a warm pair of arms interrupted his nap. Mumbling quietly Inuyasha squirmed, till his chest hurt from his heavy panting, never once did he open his eyes.

"Inuyasha what did you think you were doing?" Inutaisho voice was a mix of panic, worry and the bit of anger gave it the final edge.

"Ice…bath. So hot."

"Did you read anything in that book?" Inutaisho barked.

"…not really." _Ok this no air thing- _really_ annoying._ Inuyasha thought

"Then what was the point of getting it, _don't_ you dare fall asleep!"

"Would you calm down, here give him to me." Jiyuu cut across Inutaisho, it was the first Inuyasha had ever heard his uncle's voice being serious. Inutaisho snapped at his brother/mate, who in return slapped him before taking Inuyasha into his arms.

Inuyasha could feel the tension ease out of him, sadly, thin fingers were pinching him, keeping him from falling asleep- which he was dying to do.

"Have you eaten today Inu?" Jiyuu asked, pinching Inuyasha's side again.

"Fries."

"That's IT?" Inutaisho once again barked.

"Have you not noticed that every K9 demon in your schools eating their weight in almost anything? They are doing it for a reason Inu. So they can keep their energy up and not end up like you." Jiyuu growled.

"Inuyasha, the reason you can barely open your eyes right now, is because one you haven't eaten and two the heat you just felt was your first Heat wave. And the week goes on you will get them more frequently, until they become one solid Heat. By taking that ice bath as you so stupidly did, you forced your body to heat itself up more, by having no food you gave your body no energy to burn, thus you wasted it all and now have none." Inutaisho explained, in a deep growl. He was not happy with his pup, first the mounting now the lack of knowledge his pup was going to cause his own death.

"What he means to say is your body thought you were fighting your instinct so it made your heat more intense. Hey- stay awake! You need to eat something." Jiyuu said shaking his arms to wake Inuyasha up.

"Here you take him. He won't stay awake in my arms." Inutaisho nodded before scooping up his pup to cradle him to his chest. Inuyasha instantly started to struggle again, never once opening his eyes- he still didn't have the energy to.

Sitting down at the dining room table Inutaisho cradled Inuyasha while Jiyuu went to warm up a plate of dinner for Inuyasha. When he came back he noticed Inuyasha lay limply, heavily panting against Inutaisho's chest while Inutaisho cooed soothingly to him.

"Well at least we know which position he will be taking." Jiyuu happily said as he placed the plate in front of himself, gesturing for Inutaisho to hand Inuyasha back to him. Inutaisho nodded, got up and placed Inuyasha in his mates lap before sitting back down to watch.

It was an odd moment. Watching his mate feed his second born as he has once feed his first born. Inutaisho almost chuckled at the sight. Inuyasha lazily and slowly accepted the food brought to him, Jiyuu mumbled to him to keep him awake. When the plate was empty Jiyuu cradled Inuyasha to his chest and rocked till the boy feel into a deep sleep.

"This is almost a dajavu. Except this pup is a little older then the last one I held like this." Jiyuu chuckled fondly.

"We will teach him tomorrow. I'll call the school…wait tomorrow's Saturday. Never mind." Jiyuu said, as he got up and went to tuck Inuyasha in for the night. Inutaisho followed silently behind opening Inuyasha's door and pulling the sheets back for Jiyuu. As they pulled the sheets over Jiyuu had to laugh.

"Poor bugger. Next heat wave just as he's getting to sleep."

"Yes the poor bug. Now what do you say about relieving more heat? How about another pup while we're at it?"

"If you pup me, I'll cut your balls off." This time it was Inutaisho who laughed as the left the room.

It was the next morning before any of the occupants in the house saw each other. Inutaisho and Jiyuu came out of their room looking tired but happy, whereas Sesshomaru came out of his looking tired and frustrated. Inuyasha was the last to come out and only did so when Sesshomaru had dragged him out.

"Inuyasha you have to wake up and eat something." Sesshomaru gently coaxed as he rubbed Inuyasha's bare shoulder.

"No, I'm tired." Inuyasha mumbled, rolling over onto his stomach to attempt to avoid the shaking hand.

"Fine if that is what you wish, then I will do this the hard way." Bending down Sesshomaru flipped Inuyasha over before scooping him and the blankets up and carrying them from the room. Entering the kitchen Sesshomaru sat down, placing Inuyasha on his lap. Jiyuu calmly went around the kitchen setting everything up while Inutaisho fixed breakfast for them all.

"You can put me down now." Inuyasha grumbled, squirming until he was perched on the edge of Sesshomaru's knees. Sesshomaru growled before pulling Inuyasha back against him, holding him tight to his chest.

"You're staying right here Inuyasha." Inutaisho and Jiyuu shared a look that clearly said they knew what was going through Sesshomaru's head before placing a giant plate that was loaded to compasity. Sesshomaru was the first to grab a fork, but instead of eating the first bite like they assumed he would, Sesshomaru feed the sausage to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha didn't think about the gesture he simply ate anything that was put towards his mouth, and not politely, as the first breakfast sausage was eaten in one mouthful. A pancake was eaten in three bits, and apple only took thirty seconds. The plate was refilled three more times before Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had, had their fill.

"Well now that you boys are stuffed like pigs, can we move on with our day?" Jiyuu joked. Sesshomaru growled and burred his face into Inuyasha's hair. Inuyasha just shoved at Sesshomaru's shoulder before giving up, fanning himself with his hand. Inutaisho sighed before getting up to grab Inuyasha from Sesshomaru who growled and bit his father's hand, before the deeper growl made him release it.

"I thought you said I would have time in-between them." Inuyasha whined, attempting to pull away from Inutaisho.

"You did get time, when you were sleeping and then when you were eating, just 'cause you're not awake for the time doesn't mean you don't get the break. Silly boy." Jiyuu again was the one to talk, in a joking manner.

"Well that sucks. Put me down, it's too hot."

"Sorry Inuyasha, but if we put you down, Sesshomaru may just want to in-pregnant you. See the problem is, Sesshomaru is also going into heat now, as is your father and I but the kicker is, Sesshomaru doesn't have a mate so his, _need_, is as strong as yours. Whereas your dad and I have each other so we pretty much don't feel it anywhere to how you two feel. Get it?" Jiyuu explained gently, petting Sesshomaru's hair in an attempt to calm the angry alpha.

"Wait so you're saying that if I'm left alone with my own brother then he's going to fuck me?"

"Watch your language but yes." Jiyuu said overly happy for Inuyasha's taste. Sesshomaru growled and went to leap at Inutaisho but was stopped by Jiyuu's hand wrapping in his hair and pulling. Growling Sesshomaru turned on Jiyuu. Inuyasha was instantly thrust into Jiyuu's hands as Inutaisho stood in front of them facing a pissed off Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha felt Jiyuu shrug before turning away from the snarling males and walked into the front room or the penthouse, still Inuyasha was cradled to his chest like a small child.

"Jiyuu what's going on? Shouldn't we go and try to stop them?" Inuyasha asked worried for his older brother. Sesshomaru could fight but against their father he was sure to lose.


End file.
